Out of my League
by ethereal collision
Summary: Cecile’s becoming quite the lady around Budehuc lately, and Thomas can’t seem to put a finger on the fact that she’s gaining attention for it…he didn’t like it though, not one bit.
1. Prologue: Hints

Woo! A Suikoden fic…wow!

Hah…lo and behold! A ThomasxCecile ficcie! XD I don't know, they're just too adorable to pass up…I really had to! …you understand me, don't you? Haha, anyway, on to business! The title came from a song by Stephen Speaks…I don't know, I just kind typed it and…there. The details will be read at the later part of this text, so be sure to read! …er, that didn't sound right…ah, anywho! Enjoy reading!

* * *

**Out of my League**

Dawn had gone, thus a day comes anew.

Most of the hustle-bustle had pretty much began as the sun rose, revealing its bright yet blinding superiority throughout the prolific land. Individuals of different races can be seen here and there, busying over their daily activities in the most jovial manner. Budehuc Castle couldn't be livelier.

"Good morning!"

"Same to you!"

The lord however, with all the recent on-goings, wasn't at all that shaken from his deep slumber. Eyes lightly shut though permanently fast asleep; he lay unruly on his bed unaware of mostly anything around him. But the solitude surrounding the entirety of his sleeping chamber broke abruptly as a voice started saying;

"Master Thomas, it's morning."

Something he certainly had not expected a moment that early. "W…what…?"

"Yes master Thomas, morning. Up, up."

After a night of signing a pile of documents, the boy could only groan. Surely enough, he had anticipated something close to a loud and cheery 'awakening', but never had he imagined of such a sullen greeting…the source being Sebastian. With his eyes still closed, he started getting up…

"You'll have to run to Brass Castle today, sir. The shops around the premises are emerging quite massively, and you still need approval about the matter…you also need to sign the documents regarding the beauty shop that's going to be built near the lake…oh yes, there are Dunan guests that you'll have to meet…"

And so went on…typical Sebastian. He definitely had a way of starting a morning.

"…the tickets for sir Nadir's ever growing—

"Sebastian."

"Yes sir?"

"Er…good morning…?"

"Oh yes. A fair morning to you as well, young sir."

The lad uneasily scratched his head. "Busy day…"

………

"I have to get to my post now…"

"I'll hear none of that, Cecile. You have to rest here."

"But doctor—

"No."

The armor-clad girl slumped hopelessly on the clinic couch, pouting almost too cutely to be resisted. "I've been here since yesterday…"

"I know what you feel, but health comes first of all."

"Yes doctor Tuta."

"I'm glad we understand each other then."

"…who took my place?" She asked in concern.

Mio laughed lightheartedly before answering. "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure the one who replaced you is just as strong and capable."

"…I'm worried…"

Tuta couldn't help but chuckle at the girl before him. "Married to your job, aren't you?"

"That's not…"

She was cut-off in mid sentence as the healer's large hand patted her head…helmet rather, as he laughed heartily with his nurse.

"…w-what?"

"You're a kid."

"Eh?" Was all she could muster in return.

"Sleep. You'll need it." Tuta ordered.

"But I'm not…"

"Sleep." Mio repeated, in a less stern conduct.

Cecile lied down defeated, all her persuasion was unsuccessful. She hid her face under a pillow.

"I suggest you remove that helmet and armor of yours too."

"No." A muffled reply from beneath the pillow answered him.

………

He started sighing. Unquestionably, this day is going to be a long one…and somehow, he missed the times wherein he did nothing but walk around and talk to people…ah, those were the old times…at present, he felt so accomplished. Although it was tiring, the manor had lived up to what he had pictured. To be quite honest, he never envisioned Budehuc to go this far…particularly in his leadership. Even after the Second Fire Bringer war, everything was still intact; he didn't have to trouble himself on advertising leases anymore. With a little exception from the others he worked with, most of everyone was still there, either back from their journeys or visiting people. From just a run-down fort, the castle was considered home…a beautiful one at that.

"Morning, Thomas!" Arthur greeted animatedly.

"Yeah, likewise." He answered back.

"Anything new with you? I need more scoops for my paper."

"Haha, it's been pretty usual lately."

"I heard there are guests from Dunan that arrived…d'you think I'll check'em out?"

"I don't see any problem with it…why don't you?"

"Alright! See you around then, Thomas!"

The castle master watched the reporter dash away, sweat dropping at how eager he was to gather information for a newspaper. It's actually the same with another guy, Kidd. The sleuth had just returned from his case about some occult group…however, he still sniffs for cases like a hound, never satisfied with what he has hunted. Pity both boys never got along, they were like Cream and Coffee in terms of blending together, but they never were the ones to be involved in a joint venture.

"Hey Thomas,"

The person addressed to was rather startled, nevertheless, he responded to whomever it was that called him. "Uh, yeah?"

"Can I inquire you about something…someone?"

"Er…who?"

"Your girl…"

"M-my girl?!"

"Yeah, the Commander of the Guards…Cecile, was it?"

Though he won't admit it, he felt himself heat up. Kidd has colorful vocabulary, he told himself.

"She…she's not…my…girl…"

"Oh? Great then…on with the questions…" He murmured while pulling out a notebook from his pocket.

"Uh, if I may ask, why are you asking about her?"

"Hm? It's my job…a lot of these requests have been cramming up my quarters…"

"Requests?"

"Yeah, they want me to find out more about Cecile…who better to ask than you?"

"Um…why do they want to know?"

"That's beyond me, I'm just doing what I have to do…so, do you know her chest size?"

His eyes almost bulged out; the detective's question was just too blunt for his liking.

"…no…"

"Vital statistics? Like arms, legs, hips, uh…waist…?"

"…no."

"Hobbies?"

"…guarding the castle?"

"Anything I don't know?"

"_What _do you know?"

"Let's see…" Kidd started shuffling things through his notes. "Here, take a look."

_She's a good cook. She likes hot food (Thomas fainted when he ate her food once). She likes armor, and she's proud that she doesn't take it off. She's beautiful, though she would've looked better without the helmet (I haven't seen that yet). She practices her spear skills at night, and takes a bath right after. She rarely sleeps. Her breastplate weighs half a ton. Someone says she runs real fast without the armor, she's an animal lover…_

"…where'd you get all this?" Thomas asked, quite astounded.

"Tsk, tsk, I'm a detective. Finding those out is my specialty!" He proclaimed proudly.

"…you know her better than me."

"…huh…? Uh, w-well, there's a matter of my personal remarks…are those true too?"

"At least I think so…"

"Know anything beyond it?"

"Uh, no…I think."

"…ugh…thanks anyway. I'll be off now, I wanna finish this one fast, I've got other cases…"

"Uh, right."

As soon as the lad left, a sigh came, a heavy one. The whole thing was suddenly so diverse, and he can't determine how or why…he felt indulged, useless and stupid all at the same time. A lot has happened in a span of five years, and it almost looked like he missed most of it. Absently, he strolled off, walking wordlessly around the hallways as he contemplated…

But actually, there was nothing to think about. So what if Kidd knows Cecile a lot better than he does? It can't be helped, he investigates, and he signs papers…of course it's obvious that he gets the upper hand on knowing her more. But the point there is that he can't accept _that_ reality, he felt annoyed, frustrated and discouraged…and for some unknown reason, he didn't know why it was like that.

"Hey there."

He had once again jumped in astonishment; people kept popping out more quickly before him.

"Oh, sorry for surprising you." A lady in her mid-late adulthood spoke.

"I-it's nothing."

"You're the Castle Lord…am I correct?"

"Uh…yes."

"Haha I win!" She exclaimed, making a face at her companions.

"...aww, no…" One of them uttered.

"…huh?"

"Ah, I apologize for that. We were having a bet you see, if you are the Castle Master or not."

"…I…I see…"

"Oh yes, we haven't introduced ourselves yet. My name is Nanami, over there is my brother Riou, and the last one is…"

"Jowy. Pleasure to meet you." He introduced, extending a hand.

"Uh, yes…nice to meet you too." Thomas replied, taking the hand and shook it.

"We're travelers from Dunan Republic. And we happen to end up in the Grasslands…" Jowy explained.

"…word of your castle has been spread widely around the area…" Nanami added.

"…so we came to check it out." Riou concluded.

"Is that so? Then, welcome to Budehuc. Please feel free to look around."

"Sure will!" Nanami said excitedly.

"Don't get too thrilled, you might break something here." Jowy jokingly told her.

"I won't! Right, Riou?"

The boy merely shrugged.

"Well then, Thomas, see you in a while."

"Uh, yes, enjoy yourselves."

"Bai-bai, Mr. Thomas!"

He watched the familiar bunch walk through the blurb of people. They were relatively youthful, he observed. "Dunan huh…I feel old…"

………

"Achoo!"

"Oh dear, it's worsening."

"Th-this is nothing!"

"I'm not so sure about that."

"But really! This is nothing! I can even go back to the gates now!"

"No you won't."

"…why not?"

"Your flu is worse than before, you need to rest."

"A few medicines ought to do it! I swear!"

"…for once, think of yourself and follow your doctor…"

"But…"

"Cecile, there's nothing to worry about. The castle's safe, you needn't fret."

"Hmph," She sprawled back to her bed. "Stupid flu…stupid body…"

"You'll recover faster if you took off your armor. The cold steel plates are aggravating your cold." Mio supplied.

"Is that true?"

"Yes, I'm the doctor here. I should know."

A second later, Cecile was taking off her helmet, and then her armor, leaving the black shirt and the skirt that goes with it. Her straight but slightly tangled hair flowed gracefully along her shoulders down to her lower back…it was shiny and vigorous. Both of the doctors can't help but stare in awe at her sudden transformation; she hid in that armor pretty well.

"I feel naked." The lass blurted out.

"Nonsense, hop onto bed." Tuta ordered.

"Yessir…"

"Use the blankets to satisfy yourself if you want to." Mio supplemented further.

"Haii…"

"Now, try getting some sleep. It's be—

A loud knock on the door interrupted the doctor.

"Yes?"

The door opened and a head popped out. "Is Lady Cecile in here?"

"Yes."

In a fraction of a millisecond, a horde of young men had swarmed the entire clinic.

"Cecile-chan! We heard you're sick!"

"Here! Have some fruit!"

"I've brought you some cookies!"

"Here! Flowers to make you feel better!"

"Are you okay now?"

"Do you want me to play a song for you?"

"Get better soon!"

Just then, she felt awfully dizzy. They were all talking at the same time, and it was so noisy. What's worse, Tuta and Mio were too shocked to even talk them out.

"We were so worried about you!"

"I didn't see you yesterday!"

"You removed your armor getup!"

"Youaresobeautifulandcuteandsexyand…"

Cecile blinked a few times before interrupting; "Um…what?"

………

He was almost done with all the tasks he was set out to do, the only thing left was his going to Brass Castle.

"I'll ask Cecile to come with me…"

It's not that he needed someone to protect him; in fact, he's been trained through a lot by Cecile and Emily in the past…making him reasonably competent in terms of venturing monster-inhabited areas. But then he thought, it would be nice to have someone to go with you, especially in this cold weather. Jolly as a flying squirrel, Cecile was the best choice of company. Thomas walked his way to the spot where she always stood on…but someone else was there, and he was wondering how in the world that came to be.

"Excuse me…"

The armored man lazily turned sideways at Thomas. "Huh?!"

"Er…where is…Cecile?"

"Oh! It's you, Master Thomas," The chap said straightening up. "You're looking for Ms. Cecile?"

"Uh…yeah…"

"She's in the Clinic now, sir."

"Why?"

"She's sick."

"What? How'd that happen?"

"That, I don't know of, sir. She just collapsed suddenly yesterday and…"

"Yesterday? She's been sick since yesterday?"

"Yes sir."

"Why didn't anyone tell me that?!" He muttered as he sprinted towards the castle infirmary.

……

It was a dire scene, a cluster of different males flocked around her. And the two doctors just stared at them like it was some stage play. "Wh-what's all this?"

"Uh…Master Thomas…we were…making Lady Cecile feel better…"

He scanned the whole place. There were numerous offerings on the table; some were on the floor. The boys that gathered around her bed were too close for comfort; he assumed they're blocking air since Cecile nearly looked like fainting. He could see her concealing a sour face beneath the smile…probably for the purpose of not letting them all worry about her. It looked wearisome…and it was painstakingly unbearable, even for him.

"She needs sleep. You guys are not helping her…"

"But sir…"

"Can you people leave? Now!?" He sounded influentially firm.

Soon after that, all the guys that were there started heading out; with unusual haste. Some looked guilty, others appeared frightened. Did he really look that demanding? Even Tuta and Mio snapped out just to comment on how well he pulled off the act. But that doesn't matter; all he wanted to do was to see how Cecile's been doing anyways.

"…how are you feeling?"

The girl smiled weakly. "I'll be fine by tomorrow…"

Thomas raised a brow in worry. "Are you sure?"

She nodded, looking real apologetic. "Listen…I'm sorry about this…"

"What? You didn't do anything."

"…because of this I can't guard our castle…"

"Stop."

"Thomas…"

"Even the greatest heroes get sick, why not you? It's normal, Cecile. No need for remorse."

"Okay…but I promise! I won't be—achoo!"

"Hm…" He leaned forward to feel her forehead. "Fever…"

"It's nothing!"

"You must be joking."

"Really Thomas! It's nothing, it's just…the weather!"

"You want to be better by tomorrow?"

"I'm fine!"

"Commander Cecile."

"S-sir!"

"Do you want to be better by tomorrow?"

"But I'm really fi—

"Do you?"

"…Ye…yes…"

"You should sleep. I'll watch over you."

"N-no! That's not necessary! I'll be fine! …and, and…you still have things to take care of!"

"I can do it another time…so I'll stay."

"But…!"

"Don't worry. What's important is you get better."

"Thomas…"

"Now, close your eyes."

She did as told, despite all the protests; he had managed to make his hard-headed Commander obey him. He smiled at the girl's sleeping form and draped a blanket on her body, pulling it up to her chin. Amazingly, just after a couple of minutes, she was already in deep sleep…looking peacefully harmless.

"Finally, she slept." Mio whispered.

"Mm. The girl's too stubborn to admit that she needs it." Tuta said back.

Thomas grinned in spite of himself, Cecile was always like that…and it was no surprise. He sat on a chair near her bed and began brushing away strands of her hair that was scattered all over her face…This was something Kidd hadn't done yet, and he was quite proud to be the one to feel how soft it was.

"…protect…castle…"

He managed a quiet laughter, she looked so risk-free…still, somehow, he noticed that there was something a little different about her…he couldn't quite situate what it was, but he knew it made him feel good. His hands started to wander, from her hair; it went down to her face. It felt so warm, it calmed his soul… He initiated to touch her cheek, feeling her silky yet pale skin…it was simply majestic. Then he paused, it was only now that he realized the oddity of his ways.

"What…what am I doing?"

He breathed in and out inwardly, what he did was the strangest thing he ever did all these twenty years…

"Well, what was that just now?" Tuta decided to break his disordered sanity.

"…that…that…I don't…know…" The boy couldn't find the words to explain it.

"You don't know?"

"…P…pretend you didn't see that…o-okay?"

"I understand."

One could tell that he's stumbling upon turmoil of emotions, and he wasn't at all that keen to verify it…he looked helpless.

"You said you'll watch over her…do we leave you here or do you want to—

"I…I'll leave…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…thank you, Dr. Tuta, Ms. Mio. See you tomorrow."

He left the room silently, trying to sound and look unfazed to veneer his original sentiment to anything or anyone. It didn't mind him before, he was like an open book when looked at by others…but now was different, and he wouldn't allow it anymore. It isn't the time for someone to discern his inner bafflement.

"I'm okay…I didn't do anything bad…"

Setting it aside was probably the best solution. After all, it was just one of the wonders that occur once in a blue moon in this lifetime. That was probably it, Thomas convinced himself.

"I just lack sleep, that's all."

**Tsuzuku**

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­

Haha, this is so wacky. Did you guys find it hard to understand? Please let me know…; Cheesy, no? Haha, it kinda looked like that…XD XD XD

Feel free to criticize the story and my writing if necessary…I always needed improvement…haha…

Well then, I guess I'm off. Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Cornered

Okay, chapter two…didn't think I'd update it this fast (yes, I consider _this_ fast…). Graduating students often get the crammed life, you know? And now I'm hating it more. I mean, what kind of a sad excuse is the Junior-Senior Promenade?! It's just another party! Why the heck are uninterested people forced into it??? It's not like our lives depended on it...they're threatening us that we won't be able to graduate! What can we possibly lose there anyway? Experience? The dance? The food? To hell with that! I'd rather clean the house than go to that occasion of frivolity geared up in a gown!

Argh, sorry for the blabber, I'm just really pissed off about this mandatory agreement.

Ah, but anyway! I am really glad that there are still ThomasxCecile supporters out there…makes my heart go bounce! I love them, and it makes me real proud that other people loves them too! I mean, aren't they the cutest beings? XD XD XD Enjoy reading!

* * *

**Out of my League**

_Chapter 1: _Cornered

-----

Whatever he did, he can't bring himself to sleep…

His eyes weren't exactly wide awake, but every time he tried closing his eyes, flashes of his earlier exploits kept access through his raging dream cells. It was practically driving him mad; everything about it haunted him like some mortal sin he did on purpose! But the worst part of it was, he lacked sleep. There are tons of things awaiting him in the morning. He won't be able to hold out if this keeps up…this night's rest was crucial; he badly needed some long eye-shut…

"Come on…"

It was almost past midnight, and he still had his mind on the matter. He sighed, surely most of everyone is comfortably asleep in their rooms now. Was someone still on the move at this hour? Most likely, he was the only one up…knowing that, was probably the most painful thing to bear… how can they when he can't? The sheets of his bed tousled around as he kicked the harmless futon in an attempt to ease his frustration…looks like it'll be for a while till he settles.

"Come on!"

It was getting a little out of hand…Thomas wasn't sure if he could take any more. He flipped up and about around his bed. What was wrong with him? He felt so confused and befuddled; it even convinced him that taking up a Troll Dragon was better than having this messed up views in mind. He couldn't come up with the best answer of how it troubled him so much…

"Sleep…gah…"

They were bulgy and black, those eye-bags of his. Sooner or later, it could as well evolve into something as outwardly degrading as a Bonbon without fur. With all these rammed into his exhausted head, another nerve-wrecking thought groped him to reflect about how each and every bit of his plans to rid himself of his predicament were futile…anything he did only made him remember, the soft hair, the silky skin…its sensation that felt so soothing it made him quiver, to a positive extent.

Wait…what?

"…ugh…"

Still, things weren't clear as to why he was undergoing such absurdity. How is it that he can't cast away such nearly-perverted thoughts? Unquestionably, minus a confident adverb, he hadn't done anything wrong to make his heart so stingingly guilty. It peculiarly preoccupied him too much that it was already daybreak, much addition to his dismay. He predicted he'll be real grouchy…even irate if fate offers such a twisted choice. But that doesn't matter now, does it? Ahead of him was another tiresome schedule.

"Fine! You win!" Having thought that there was no chance in the world that he'll be able to sleep, he got out of his room, looking terribly disgruntled by the fact that even his sleeping hours had been defied for him. He wasn't livid though, just overly puzzled about his uncharacteristic situation. It wasn't everyday that he finds himself unable to sleep, he loved taking naps…and it goes without saying that he required it now more than an--

"What are you doing this early, Master Thomas?"

He felt his heart leap out of its position. He knew he wasn't that off-guarded, but the owner's voice really had an impact on him. "C-Cecile…"

"…you couldn't sleep?"

"Er…y-yeah…uh, how about you? You should…uh, still be in…b-bed."

"I thought of having an early tour around the castle; I have to get back into shape!"

"Y-you're still sick!"

"No, no! I'm a lot better now! See? I can lift an arm now!"

Thomas was out of words; he just stared at the girl as his heart-beat went abnormally faster than usual. Why exactly was this happening? He didn't know. It was just Cecile, and she's just wearing, presumably, her casual clothing…which he must admit, is provokingly attractive. He didn't know about the others, but to him, seeing her like that sure was refreshing. It certainly looked better than that bulky armor she usually wore. …But it was just that simple! He was making such a fuss over something so…so…

"Thomas?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"You don't look well, and…you're staring."

His shoulders shook, and he found himself warm up, feeling ultimately stupid and embarrassed. "So-sorry…"

The girl smiled at him heartily.

"You look silly."

He blushed even more.

"But you're alright, aren't you?""

"Er, yeah…"

"Why don't you go outside? The morning air is good for you."

"I…might as well…"

"Great! I'll accompany you there!" She said excitedly as she held his hand.

The Castle Lord smiled, the first time that day. "Alright."

…

It was nothing like before, around Cecile, he usually felt comfortable and happy…not that he didn't feel those anymore, it's just that recently, what he mostly did was fidget with his fingers and stutter at her rather than come up with something coherent to talk about.

"Are you sure you're alright? Maybe we should get back, I'm taking you to the Infirmary with me."

"Ah?"

"You look pale, stressed…and you're acting…um, strange…"

"I'm alright…I'm just a little sleepy…" He forced a reassuring smile.

The girl was not satisfied, so she leaned closer to get a better look. "Are you sure?"

"Wh-wah!" It was like his bones melted, he fell over with a loud thud.

"A-are you alright???"

Cold sweat took over, what did he do to deserve such fortunate, rotten luck? He felt awfully hot, his eyesight was failing him to a point where all he could see was a blur of yellow-ish gold, and he was perspiring like crazy. He tried adjusting, but things only got worse as he found out that they were just inches away, too close that he could feel her warm and mint-y breath already. There was also this funny feeling nagging him to go beyond that closeness too.

_Wh…what…_

"That's it, we're going to the Clinic."

"Huh…what?"

And before he knew it, he was being piggy-backed by his own Commander.

…

It was embarrassing, it really was. Not only did people see their own Castle master helplessly carried around like some wimp, they also saw that a girl was doing it. However, the thought that most bothered him was the reality that _Cecile_ was _that_ girl. No matter how he protested and struggled to get off her someway, she wouldn't oblige…his corpse of a body wouldn't either. How lame can he get? It shamed the living lights out of him.

…but the optimistic side convinced him that the authenticity of his skin touching hers, was most certainly a keep…

_Although pointed to a sensual degree._

"Strained, lack of sleep…I see you and Cecile share the same obsession with your jobs." Tuta blithely kidded.

"O…obsession?" Thomas repeated.

"You work yourself a lot…" Cecile murmured with a crunched brow.

He tried not to laugh. _Look who's talking. _

"You both do…it's unhealthy." Mio said.

"I have to work extra hard to guarantee the safety of the Castle!"

"Still, abusing your body is a pretty nasty thing to do."

"You heard that, Sir Thomas? You shouldn't stay up late. It'll only make you ill in the morning."

The boy was speechless, the doctors couldn't be more amused, and she was impossible. Now they had an insight of why she was so popular with a lot of men. Who wouldn't be drawn to her anyway? Cecile was an extraordinarily emblematic young lady who's exceptionally likeable with her tough, robust, ridiculous, hilarious and cheerful persona…and with the ring of innocence surrounding her by fault, she was flawlessly adorable. They could see that even Thomas wasn't excused to that charm of hers…heck, even they weren't.

"That was for you as well, Ms. Cecile." Mio said, giggling slightly.

"…but I can get back to guarding now, right?" The blonde-haired youngster asked anxiously.

"I suppose you could…"

"Yes!"

The three gazed admiringly at the overjoyed lass as she started gathering her armor and out of the Clinic.

"That girl has a lot of energy."

"Indeed."

………

_Brass Castle_

"Are we ready, Louis?"

"Yes, milady."

"…you know, it's not really necessary to do this."

"Why is that, Lady Chris?"

"You're a full-fledged knight. And you still act like a squire under me."

"I pledged loyalty to you, milady. Escorting a lady is one of the knight's commitments anyway." Louis smiled cheerfully. "Besides, I would like to visit Budehuc as well, couldn't let you have all the fun." He added impishly.

"Somehow, you remind me of Percival." Chris murmured, covering her amused lips with one hand.

"You hurt me; milady…just because I am immensely prominent with women doesn't mean I could be compared to such a man…" He said, imitating the former knight's way of conversing.

"Now you sound like him…"

"Perhaps hanging around with him was a bad idea?"

"I don't really mind hearing his wit every now and then…" The silver haired maiden mumbled thoughtlessly.

"Oh, I see." The emerald-eyed boy silently answered. There were really moments where she would only stare, aimlessly, absently through thin air. And he would always be there to observe, studying her every feature like it was a work of art. Yeah, she was an epitome of a goddess…everyone would agree with him. And it would be appropriate to own up to the truth that he too, was a fan of her…that he loved Chris, like any man in his generation had. Call him fickle, but it was just like that.

And although he knew what he felt, his sentiments were as well as hidden.

"Louis? Are you alright?"

"Perfectly, lady Chris…"

"Uh, okay…"

"In case you were curious, I was marveling how heavenly you look with the sun on your skin." Louis narrated playfully.

Chris restricted a chuckle. "Whatever will I do with you…"

"Hehe…"

"Shall we get going then?"

"Right away, milady."

………

"Oh, Lady Cecile! Fast recovery, I assume?"

"I would say so! I'm glad to be back!"

"You sure look like it, milady."

"…then, let me hear your report."

"Re…report?"

"Mm-hm, you guarded the castle, did you not?"

"O-of course!"

"Then tell me the status of your position since my absence."

"…uh, well…there was nothing suspicious at all."

"Anything else?"

"E…everything is in order?"

"And?"

"Um…"

---

"…take your time there and rest. You ought to need it." Tuta suggested as he placed a glass of water on his bedside table.

"…yes sir…" Thomas answered looking forlorn.

"By the way, Thomas…I must thank you again for having us back here."

"It was no problem, sir. I myself am thankful to you for tending the castle tenants here…"

"It was a pleasure, really. It is a doctor's job after all."

"Still, I want to thank you…especially looking after Ce— er, thank you for everything."

Mio sniggered in amusement as with Tuta who was sustaining quite a mirth. It never ceased to amaze them to see how temperature could change a skin's normal color to a bright red. They knew faultlessly well why such phenomenon occurs, but observing the process of it was interesting enough to keep them entertained.

"We will be leaving at nightfall. Everything around here seems to be well." Mio informed.

"I understand. Please enjoy your last moments of stay in Budehuc."

"Yes, you on the other hand should take a nap or two…come on now…"

"Yes ma'am…"

All else after that was unnoticed as the brown-haired lad stared loosely at the ceiling before him. How it became so vast in his hazy eyesight, he hadn't a slightest clue. Maybe the exhaustion pressed on him was the main cause for his partially failing vision, yet he couldn't care any less. Certainly a good and long rest was necessary, but nonsensically, his desire for it, unlike before, grew thinner as minutes go by. He developed a feeling of impatience, but for a reason he cannot grasp. As far as he was concerned, the word 'relaxation' was in permanent order…except for a part in his cardiac region that virtually screamed a particularly farfetched longing other than sleeping.

"Cecile…"

Tuta and Mio couldn't tell if he was conscious or not, but hearing him murmur in _that_ tone…must mean he's been struck…

…and struck quite badly.

They watched the boy choke up for a second. Did he really just say that?

It was probably a spur of the moment running off the mouth.

…He couldn't have…

…just said the name of his young friend…

…so blatantly…

…sappy.

All on its own, it was past normal comprehension. How was he going to clear this mishap? …did anyone hear him? He would be damned if someone did…

"I'm heading out for a while, Mio. I'll leave the rest to you."

Crap.

"Yes sir."

He didn't just curse…did he?

"Alright then."

Who could blame him? There were two people with him, in a closed room, where everything was quiet…it was either they heard him and pretended they never did, or they didn't. But whichever way, the whole thing was slightly out of hand. He couldn't help but curse, it was the most suggestive thing one can do, given the situation.

"Take care, doctor."

This wasn't right, he should be sleeping. He should be resting, thinking of nothing but the drive to get his exhausted eyes and body acquire the break they deserve. Sleeping was no problem…until recently. It was honestly perplexing and troublesome. Why was he getting so worked up over one girl? It's not like he held any romantic attachments with Cecile…wait, romantic? Since when did _that _word and Cecile go together in one sentence? It wasn't adding up, he can't actually be liking her…can he?

"Ahhh!!!"

"Wh-what's wrong, Sir Thomas?" His sudden outburst waked the intrinsic organs in her.

"It's her! It's…me!"

Now, what was that? Didn't sound sensible at all. "Ha…hai?"

"This is ridiculous!"

She would have said; "What is?" if he hadn't walked out of the room. Really, was this the stakes of going through the stages of adolescence? Mio surely didn't recall any of this happening to her. From the way she saw the picture, Thomas was like a mad man. It certainly made no sense because loving a person doesn't lead you to a mental asylum a.k.a. the Castle Lord feat from earlier. And what exactly was ridiculous about being attracted to someone? Kids these days are quite the wonder.

…

Unprofessional.

Utterly amateur, his antics back there.

If anyone's to blame, it should be Cecile. She was the one making him so paranoid he couldn't even think straight. What exactly about her makes him be like that?

"Stop, you idiot. It's not her fault."

Great…just splendid. He's talking to himself. What's next, rushing up to her and confess undying devotion?

"Aaargh!"

He was out of control, that's for sure.

**Tsuzuku**

* * *

Yeah…I'm done! Ahahahaha…it's shorter than the first one, ne? Well, I suppose it'll do. I intended this one to be the short, boring, but thoughtful kind chapter. Not sure if I did good but what the heck. I'll just see the reviews. Yesss, cameo appearances are one of Suikoden's incurable fetishes, so why not? Haha, thanks for reading until here. Now I have to dread my imminent doom as I think I enjoyed myself too much on writing this…I hate you JS Prom! 


End file.
